


Fun with Mirrors

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the art by <a href="http://badbastion.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://badbastion.livejournal.com/"><b>badbastion</b></a>'s <a href="http://badbastion.livejournal.com/6358.html#t171478">Look at yourself Sammy</a>. Sam and Dean take a bathroom <b>“break”</b> that turns out to be a voyeuristic thrill for their relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Mirrors

**Title:** Fun with Mirrors  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** Nc-17  
 **Word count:** 2,186  
 **Discliamer:** I own nothing, no profit, no gain.  
 **Summary:** Inspired by the art by [](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/profile)[**badbastion**](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/) 's [Look at yourself Sammy](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/6358.html#t171478). Sam and Dean take a bathroom **“break”** that turns out to be a voyeuristic thrill for their relief.  
 **A/N:** This also falls into the category of my [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) #8 Mirrors prompt from my Prompt table Get your kink on. Two birds, one stone.. =D Beta by [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/)  
 **PDF:** [AO3]()

 

There isn’t much time and Sam’s been innocently teasing Dean for the last hundred miles or more with the way he’s been laughing, batting those beautiful eyelashes over those smoldering hazel eyes, drinking that soda from the long neck bottle and occasionally touching Dean’s leg. Yeah, he knows what he’s doing; he just pretends to be innocent because of their Dad.

Dean’s impossibly hard by the time they pull in for gas and he knows that the bathroom is the only place he’s going to get any instant relief. “Gonna hit the head,” he’s getting out of the car. “Want to join me Sam,” his voice is low and sultry. “Might be the last chance for another hundred miles or more,” he leaves the door open and walks towards the convenience store entrance, Sam quickly following.

Sam knows what happens with them inside the bathrooms of roadside diners, gas stations and rest stops, he knows Dean’s hot and wants to get off and he’s not about to miss the opportunity to take part in the process. “Wait up,” he calls as his long gangly legs stretch to catch up to his big brother.

“Bathroom key please?” The clerk hands him the key attached to a long piece of wood. “Which way,” he points to the doors. “Outside to your left and behind the building,” she goes back to her task at hand. “Thanks.”

Sam’s pretending to be picking out a candy bar but once Dean’s out the door, he grabs one, throws the money on the counter and quickly follows him back to the restroom.

Dean’s already inside waiting for Sam, his cock is hard and he’s palming it through his jeans. He looks up and sees himself in the grungy mirror over the sink and it hits him, just how fucking hot it would be to watch Sam cum for him as he stands behind him, jerking him off and watching the whole thing in the mirror. He feels his cock start to leak with anticipation when the hinges on the door creek slowly as the door opens.

“Dean?” Sam says softly as he looks inside. Suddenly strong hands grab him and yank him inside, slamming him against the plaster cracked wall and hold him there. “Dean,” he squeaks out, his breath pushing out from the force of Dean’s arm over his chest pinning him down.

Dean quickly slams the door and locks it. “Dad didn’t see you, did he?” he’s assessing Sam’s expression.

“No, don’t think so,” he’s catching his breath while enjoying the heat of Dean’s arm across his chest. The smell of the leather is wafting up his nose like an intoxicating perfume. He’s getting hard with the anticipation of what Dean might do to him, force him onto his knees and make him suck him off, bend him over the sink basin and fuck his ass until he cums untouched, or have him sit on his lap and ride him like a dirty slut, any of these scenarios have him hard as a rock and over excited.

“Good,” he stares into Sam’s face, his pupils blown wide by arousal, watching his tongue wetting his thin wide lips slowly and seductively slipping over them before he sucks his lower lip in and bites it. Dean can’t wait, he leans forward and kisses Sam, presses his entire body against him, his hard cock rutting against Sam’s thigh as he claims his mouth with his tongue. It’s rough and dirty and going to be quick, so he’s getting as much out of it as he can.

Sam’s breathless when Dean releases him. His cock is hard and leaking a wet stain on the front of his jeans. He waits for Dean to tell him or show him or force him into position for what he wants him to do.

Dean yanks Sam forward and steps behind him guiding him over to the sink, he shoves him up against it. “See that Sammy,” he tilts his head up so he sees them in the mirror. “See how beautiful you are,” he runs his thumb over Sam’s jaw line to the corner of his mouth and then over his lower lip, smearing the plump pink flesh before stopping in the middle to dip it inside of Sam’s wet lips. “As much as I love watching you suck my cock,” he snakes his other hand around Sam’s waist and palms his cock through his jeans. “I love watching you cum while I jerk you off even more,” he squeezes the hard wet line under the denim and Sam buckles over with intense pleasure, his hands grabbing the sides of the sink as he moans. “Yeah,” his brain’s gone numb from the sheer pleasure of Dean’s filthy words and brutally gentle touches. “Yeah,” Dean says kissing the long line of Sam’s neck.

He’s rubbing Sam through his jeans, squeezing and stroking roughly until the damp spot is now a soaking wet spot at the waistband, his jeans have slid down enough on his hips that the head of his cock is peeking out, and the pink flesh is begging to be touched. Sam’s a wrecked mess, he’s panting and sweating, his mouth is slack and he’s bent slightly over the edge of the sink. Dean’s enjoying every second of it.

“Oh God Dean, Please,” Sam begs as he cants his hips forward for friction.

Dean unbuttons Sam’s jeans and pulls them off of his hips. Sam’s thick cock falls forward to rest on the lip of the sink and Dean looks at it, the leaking head oozing with a stream of clear fluid dripping onto the white porcelain, it makes him he bite his lip with the beauty of what he does to his brother. “So fucking hot Sammy,” he whispers into his ear as he slips his hand around the shaft and starts to stroke.

Sam falls forward at first, the touches too intense and just on the painful side. His hips start rocking with the rhythm of Dean’s slow and purposeful strokes. He looks up into the mirror to see Dean’s eyes fixed on him, on his entire body, everything he’s doing, a smirk on his lips at his handy work and Sam’s done in by it. He ruts back on Dean’s crotch with his ass, pressing hard against the line in Dean’s pants. He straightens up as best he can so that Dean can enjoy the best view of his work. “Oh, fuck Dean,” he groans breathlessly.

“Mmm, what are you gonna give me Sammy? Offering up your sweet ass for me,” he’s pushing forward, rutting into Sam’s cheeks, sliding along the crack like he’s hungry to dive in, and he is, but he won’t, because this is all about Sam getting off for him. When he finally does get off, it’ll be because of Sam’s pleasure feeding his own greedy desire.

 

 

Dean undoes his jeans and pulls out his cock; he’s pressing his hard flesh into the hot soft push of Sam’s keening ass. He doesn’t want to fuck him, just ride his sweet ass while he watches him cum, the pleasure pain expression twisting on that beautiful face, his leaking cock head held over the sink basin just waiting to fill it up and his balls pressed tight to the cool smooth porcelain as he whispers dirty things into his ear and pumps him to orgasm.

“Oh Fuck Dean,” Sam moans, his arms getting tired from holding himself up. “Wanna cum so bad.”

Dean smiles a lascivious smile, his gaze intense and driven as he watches Sam’s cock twitching in his grasp. “Then cum,” his hand is working Sam even harder. Rougher strokes, thumb sliding over the slit smearing the precum as he drags it back down over the shaft in more rapid secessions. “Look at that Sammy,” he says drawing in a breath as he grinds into Sam’s willing ass. “So pretty when you’re about to cum, how your eyes go shut like that and your tongue keeps wetting your perfect mouth,” his voice is a low growl as he bites out the words. “You’re perfect, just like this, but when you cum for me, it’s even more precious.”

Sam’s head lolls back on Dean’s shoulder and his knees bend pressing his balls flat against the cool sink basin edge. “Wanna,” his words are broken, “cum for,” he’s panting and writhing, “you,” his hips are bucking so hard Dean doesn’t even have to stoke anymore, he’s just holding on with a semi-firm grip and letting Sam ride his hand.

“Wanna see you cum for me Sammy,” Dean’s grinding into Sam’s rhythmic gyrations, their hips moving in time, ebb and flow as their orgasms build. “Look at you,” he’s breathless with want and he can tell Sam’s about to cum because he’s making tiny broken noises.

Sam’s incoherent; he can’t hear Dean’s words only the sound of his heartbeat throbbing in his ear and the rough vibrating sound of his voice as he let’s commanding filthy words fill the room. Dean snakes his hand up under Sam’s shirt, dances over his happy trail, tickles over his abdomen rucking up his shirt to play deliciously with his hard nipple, twisting and pinching the hard nub. Sam falls apart; a pool of heat forming in his belly and spreading quickly to his tightening balls, he grips the sink hard and lets out a rough broken sound, “Guhngugh!” as the first wave of his orgasm rips through him. The long strings of cum shooting out and landing on the mirror, pearly white strands dipping down over their image reflecting back at them. His knees are weak with the wave after shockwave of orgasm spilling out. He leans forward for a better stance, Dean’s arms holding him up while he encircles his cock as the last stream of jizz spurts out and into the basin. “Oh fuck,” he pants out, his body limp and exhausted.

“Such a good boy,” Dean says as he pushes hard into Sam’s ass, his hips grinding hard, the feel of Sam’s overheated skin electrifying his fingertips as he plays with his nipple. “So goddamned beautiful,” he says into Sam’s hot sweaty neck. “You’re all mine, Sammy boy, all mine,” he shoves hard into the crack of Sam’s ass, the sweat making a smooth but still strong enough friction to push Dean over the edge. The sight of Sam’s cum spilling out for him, trickling down the mirror, over them, coating their image is more than Dan can handle and he comes hot and sticky down the crack of Sam’s ass. His breathless moans are quiet as he works through his intense orgasm.

When it’s done they slump over the sink, Sam’s trying hard to regain his composure as Dean nuzzles the back of his neck. “Shit Sammy, you’re such a fucking tease, you drive me insane,” he says kissing the hairline at the base of his neck. Sam chuckles. “I can’t help it, everything I do teases you,” he snakes his hand around and squeezes Dean’s ass. “And don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he sighs contentedly.

“Never said I didn’t,” he stands up and pulls a towel from the holder to clean himself with, he hands one to Sam too.

Sam smiles at his mess as he cleans himself up. “Think we should wipe the mirror off,” he starts to dampen the towel.

“Hell No,” Dean protests. “Let them see what a good boy my Sammy is and how I fucking make him cum so hard he splashes up the mirror for me,” he fastens up his jeans before pulling Sam into a wet sloppy kiss.

Sam’s pulling up his jeans when the door starts to creek open. “You boys in here,” John’s voice calls out as the door opens wider.

“Thought you locked the door,” Sam whispers as he runs into a stall to hide while he finishes straightening up.

“I did,” Dean whispers back and then looks at the mirror and panics, it’s too late to clean the mirror now, so he just steps in front of it and starts to wash his hands. “Yeah,” he’s hoping confirmation might keep him from coming all the way inside.

“Shit, been looking for you boys for fifteen minutes, what the hell have you been doing.” Sam steps out of the stall. “It’s my fault,” he walks over to the sink and nudges Dean out of the way and then tries to act nonchalant like he doesn’t notice the cum drenched mirror. “Well get a damn move on it, can’t have you fucking up the time schedule again with one of your extra long bathroom breaks. You two and your damn long bathroom breaks,” he shakes his head and goes back out the door.

Sam collapses against the sink. “Fuck, that was close,” he starts to laugh nervously.

“I thought we were caught, good thing he didn’t notice the mirror,” Dean pats Sam’s ass and gives him a half smile and a wink. “See you at the car, **Super Shooter**.”

The End 


End file.
